Genius Falls
by Cherry-Coloured Titan
Summary: Cristina is a highly intelligent girl known for being awkward and curious. She is constantly pursuing answers, especially to those of her dreams involving a mysterious triangle creature. Her dreams seem to be leading her to the small hick town of gravity falls. if you'd like more writing from me please contact me at  dagobahdude./
1. Chapter 1

Bright florescent lights lit up the University's gymnasium. Today was the day of the annual science fair at West Coast Tech. Sudents, professors and many of the nation's best scientists attended to scout new recruits to join them.

Near the front of the room a girl stood tinkering with a machine she had made three months prior. She brought out a red screwdriver from her tool box and quickly finished it. A whirring mechanical sound started up her machine. It was a metal helmet with bright blue buttons on it and long chords coming out that connected to a computer.

The girl stood up and brought out a handkerchief from her white lab coat. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and put the handkerchief back. She sighed in releif and dusted off her eggplant colored skirt. The top five scientists in the nation and her professor approached her.

"Cristina, are you ready for your presentation?" Cristina looked to her invention with skeptic eyes. She pulled on her violet turtleneck and smiled. With small nervous steps she walked over to her professor. The five scientists stared at her and began to write things down on their clipboards.

"Yes I'm ready." The professor picked up his microphone and turned it on. He tapped on the tip. This made pounding sounds come out of the speakers that stood near the stage of the gym. Cristina walked over to the table as her professor began to introduce her.

"Hello excuse me. Everyone? My name is professor Crosby of West Coast Technology. As you all know, today is the annual science fair of 2013!" The crowd clapped causing Cristina to smile. "I'm excited as well! This year I have convinced one of my students to enter the competition with her head high and her heart strong! You may know her as the student with the best gpa at this university. I'm talking of course about Cristina!"

Cristina smilled big. Her chipped tooth showing. She gave an awkward wave as the croud clapped and cheered for her. The attention was then directed back to her professor. Her professor, talking, began to walk closer to his student.

"I'm sure she will do well in this fair, winning over your affections with her ingenious invention. Now here she is, Cristina presenting her latest creation!" The crowd of students, scientists and observers began to clap once more for the professors powerful introduction. "You're gonna do great, kid."

She nodded at him while he handed her his microphones. Cristina walked behind the table, her knees were shaking. This day couldn't come sooner. The day she would show the world her genius and become a famous scientist helping to better the world. It had to go perfect, she thought.

Cristina stood behind her invention and waited for the crowd to cease their applause. She brought up two fingers to her glasses and adjusted them at the side. She anxiously looked down at her black flats and saw she was standing in a pigeon toed position. She straightened her back out and looked up to the audience with a determined glare.

"H-hello, today I will be talking about...uhh..." she pulled out her notecards from her pocket and read the title. "Inherited mental disorders. Studies done by Etkin have shown that mental illness is a result of lack of gray matter in the brain. This gray matter is the tissue around the brain that contains the body of nerve cells in three different regions deep inside the brain."

Cristina walked over to a board becoming more calm as she began to ramble on. She presented the board to the crowd showing them a top and side veiw of the brain.

"These regions of the brain are known as The dorsal anteruor cingulate cortex or the DACC, and the right and left insula. These are known as the executive functions, and knowing where these neuron cells are in the brain, it will be easier to pinpoint what mental disorder you or the patient may have specifically."

"So...gathering up all this information, I have devised a simple situation to curing the worlds most common mental disorders such as obsessive compulsive disorder, schizophrenia, addiction, depression, and even anxiety!" Cristina said with more energy. The croud clapped at her findings. The scientists wrote things down on their clipboards.

"This machine will help just about anyone with a genetic mental disorder with a push of a button. So do I have any volunteers?" A mother holding her son's hand walked up to Cristina.

"I'm so glad I decided to come to this thing. I was desperate. I thought their would be no chance for my son but...I heard about this science fair and thought that I might come across a really smart scientist who could help cure my son. You see...he has dissociative identity disorder. I know you didn't say it but..do you think you could help him?"

"Of course Miss, I've worked forever on this project. I have gone though intense studying to make sure that it is completely and utterly safe. It can never flaw in anyway." The mother smiled hopefully. Cristina gently grabbed the boys hand and sat him down in a chair. "Now all I need you to do is sit there while I strap this to your head."

As she put the helmet on him the crowd watched in awe waiting for history to happen. Cristina buckled up the straps so that the machine would not fall off of his head. She gave a small breath indicating that she was still a bit nervous. The boy looked up at the machine.

"Let's do this.." Cristina said in a determined voice. She went to the computer and began to press many number buttons on the keyboard. She flipped three switched on the side of it and quickly went to the helmet peice of the machine, pressed two buttons and finally flipped a switch on the side of the computer.

The computer began to make a whirring mechanical noise. An x-ray of the child's brain was displayed on the computer. Cristina smiled widley. The small light beeps came from the speakers of the computer, which was to be expected. The brain on the computer spun around horizontally showing all sides of it.

"It's-it's working! It's working!" She began to let out shocked laughter. "Yes! Yes!" She raised her fists in the air and turned to the audience. Just as she did that the computer began to let out strange robotic sounding noises. "What?!" She widened her eyes and ran over to her computer. The faces in the crowd became worried along with the mothers.

Cristina began to type on her computer quickly trying to locate the mistake. A look of horror went over her face. The mother rushed along side her.

"What is going on?! Is their something wrong!? Is this supposed to be happening?!" Cristina turned to the mother with her hands clutching her short wavey hair.

"I don't know! I don't know what's going on!" The little boy began to scream being shocked by the invention. The mother ran over to her son calling out his name. Cristina watched on in fear, her heart began to pound loudly in her ears. Her arms and legs began to shake. She pressed more buttons on her computer furiously.

The mechanical ruckus slowly came to a stop. The bright blue lights that came from the helmet dimmed and went back to their natural color. The mother took the helmet off of his head and held her child closley. The child shivered in her arms murmuring small words, his eyes wide as saucers.

"My dear sweet baby!" She yelled pressing the child against her chest. The child suddenly let out a blood curdling scream. Tears quickly fell from his eyes and dripped down his face. His heart, along with Cristina's began to pump faster and faster, almost bursting out of their chests. A pain went to both of their heads.

"Mommy! I see...I see demons! Save me from them mommy! It's really dark and cold! I...I want to go home!" The child screamed louder making everyone gasp in astonishment. The mother with tears soaking her face, turned to Cristina. She stood there looking at her invention as if it was a curse. Instead of helping the disorder, it made it worse and gave him an even worse one than before.

"What did you do to my son!"

"I-I-I don't understand what went wrong! I did everything cor-correctly. This shouldn't-should not have happened. It was an accident! I swear!" Cristina turned to the audience with big teary red eyes. She wiped her eyes. "I didn't mean to honestly.."

"I try to help my son, the one person most important in my life and you go and do this! I thought you were smart!"

"I am-"

"She's nothing but a loser!" A male voice said from the croud. She wanted to speak out and say 'I'm not a loser, I'm a winner!' But she could not find the courage to do that after what she had done. "Look at her crying like that!" A girl said pointed at her angrily. "Look what you have done!" "This machine is a MONSTROSITY, and so are YOU!"

The last person who had spoke lowered their voice to a deep demonic one. She looked at the person and then at the rest of the crowd members. She stared at the mother of the boy and then at the scientists. Cristina began to sob, her bown hair dropping at the sides of her face.

"No...no..no...I-" Cristina stuttered, her body shaking. Her eyes became bigger as she began to act much more nervously. "I'M-I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M SORRY!" Cristina yelled loudly with her hands on her chest. "I didn't mean to..." she said with a weak soft voice. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her cheeks.

The room instantly grew silent. The sounds of Cristina's heart where replaced with loud misinterpreted whispers. She looked around to see none of the people speaking to her. They were still all angry. The whispers murged making Cristina's head spin. They could clearly make out the words 'gravity falls'.

Out of no where, everyone looked up and screamed in many different voices. This caused Cristina to stare at them shocked. She looked frantically at all of them. The lights above her began to shatter raining down sharp shards of glass. Cristina tripped while trying to run. She rolled under the table to keep herself from getting hurt.

Deep laughter began to fill the room which then became quick, high pitched, throat sounding laughter. She peeked her head outside of the table to see all of the students, professors, and scientists laying on the ground with disassembled body parts. Her jaw dropped in shock, she screamed.

Just then the table was lifted up from her and thrown off behind her into the darkness. She turned her head from the table to the person..or thing who was using telekinesis to control it. She adjusted her glasses shaking and observing the triangular shaped creature. He continued to laugh expressing joy with his one eye.

Cristina let out a high pitched scream and opened her eyes finding herself to be in the forest. She looked around holding her chest as it heaved up and down. She panted, sweat and tears trickled down her face. Her body shook as she tried to comprehend what she had just saw. It happend again, the dream with the triangle being.

She quickly grabbed her journal and pen to keep her log going. She speedily wrote down words on a page that said. 'Again, I had the dream again. It was different, this time I went to a university and was about to introduce an invention of mine. Everything went wrong. It did not turn out the way I thought. And I saw him again...the mysterious triangular terrestrial.'

Cristina thought about him for a moment. She has been having these dreams about him for weeks now. Each time she closes her eyes all she can see is bill. He's haunted her nightmares, and she's determined to find out why. This is the exact reason Cristina is headed to gravity falls..to figure out what this is about...what these dreams mean.

"What is so important about gravity falls? Why do I keep having dreams like this? Well...I suppose that answer will come in time." She looked up to the stars. The sky was a dark blue color. She began to recognize the constellations. One of her favorites was the little dipper. She narrowed her eyes and blinked. "I'll find out soon.."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not a loser..I'm a winner." Cristina kept repeating aloud to herself. She gave a pout and glared at her blue journal. Her journal was used to write her mystery findings, dreams, invention ideas, and a log of her general thoughts. Even though she would write down her feelings in it, she never thought of it as diary.

Cristina glared at a page of her journal. She tapped her pen on her paper tediously. Her fingers ittched at her temple. From sitting down, she put her arms out and put all of her weight down on them getting into the position of a handstand. She only did this shen she was truly confused and needed idea's or answers.

"I'm still confused as to why my invention didn't work. I remember following all of the steps correctly. I even had data to back it up with." Cristina said looking at the design sketch for the helmet which was noe in her veiw, upside down. She threw her legs out and landed on her back.

The birds chirped noisily getting her attention. Vibrant green leaves started to fall onto the ground from the trees high above her. She smiled. Summer was always a fun time for her, she use to go to camp and make very useful things for all the camp leaders such as bayonets, makeshift rafts, and even a tent out of leaves.

However when she grew up she decided to focus mainly on her studies. Last year she did an entire summer's worth of research the brain and how it can be effected by playing the piano. Now she greatly appreciates famous piano players like Mozart, Ludwig van Beethoven, and Muzio Clementi.

Cristina looked at her journal. She wondered if anyone else kept a journal about the kind of things she did. Maybe she would find someone as intellectually stimulating as she is. Cristina pushed her clunky glasses up by the side. Her wavy hair blew into her mouth. She spit it out and sat up.

The forest was very close to gravity falls, she knows that. It might even be in gravity falls. It didn't take her a long time to get here. Her home town is in Montana, one state over from Oregon which grabity falls was at. Cristina felt little pieces of leaves fall in her hair. She got up, plucked them out, and brushed out her hair.

She began to get ready for the day. Changing from her hot pink and light pink polka dot onsie and put on her regular outfit which was brown overalls, a red shirt with orange and yellow stripes on the sleves, and a long gray shirt underneath that. She also wore ripped black leggings, blue knee pads, and brown boots.

Cristina put in her two pink hair clips at the right side of her head and smiled. She walked over to her back and unstrapped her blue and yellow long board from her hiking backpack. She pushed her extra clothes and necessities into her backpack and put it on.

"There, now to get to gravity falls." She said with a large grin. Cristina threw her long board on the ground and stepped onto it. She began push herself down the forest trail running over thick branches. She swerved left and right dodging large rocks that protruded up from the ground.

The speed at which she was going was faster than running, but still not fast enough. From her pocket, Cristina brought out a small remote control with four buttons on it. She had created rocket boosters that would help her gain speed. With a smile, she pressed the purple button on the remote.

From under her long board, a small peice of machinery laid. A button on it lit up a bright green and beeped. Cristina smiled as it began to shoot out large amounts of fire. She yellped and stepped forward, tripping. She fell forward and grabbed hold of her long board which was now as fast as a rocket. Her hair blew back in the wind.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed and closed her eyes seeing everything around her as a blur. Clenching her teeth, she held on to the side of her long board, scrapping the edge of her nails into the blue painted wood. Cristina opened her eyes to see a large rock blocking her path. "Oh come on!"

The rock collided with the front of her long board causing Cristina to fly off and tumble down the hill she was riding down. Her body rolled in a ball until she crashed into the side of a building. Cristina groaned as she felt her spine tingle. On her back, arms, and shins began to develop bruises.

Still in the position she landed in, Cristina rubbed her head feeling a headache come on. The only other time she's felt pain like this was when she was thrown off her horse and was flinged right into a tree branch. She sat up and rolled her eyes up to see the skin on her forehead protruding out, already becoming a reddish, purple color.

"Well, isn't this just perfect." She saw her long board roll next to her. Cristina squinted with blurred vision. Her glasses had flew off her head. She gasped. "Oh no...my-my glasses. You said this was the last pair you would have..I can't afford another pair." She squinted glaring at the ground carefully searching.

"Oh my, you did take quite a fall there didn't ya?" A light southern accent spoke up beside her. "Oh here's your glasses." He held out her glasses and gently slid them onto her face. Cristina widened her eyes and looked up to see a short young boy with white pompadour hair. She furrowed her eyes to focus on him. She pushed her glasses up her face by the side.

"Geez, those bruises just scattered all over ya didn't they?" Cristina looked down at herself to see already large bruises. She groaned and carefully rubbed her arms. "Here, let me help ya up there." Cristina took his hand as he helped her up. She now looked down on him. "My name's Gideon by the way. Perhaps you've heard of me on the television?"

"Umm..no." Cristina said uncontrollably. "I actually just moved here from Montana. I lived in sort of a baording house..and we didn't have a lot of technology there. And what I did find to work with, I found it myself." Gideon gasped holding his cheeks with his tiny hands.

"My word that must have been dreadfully boring!"

"Well, not really. I was busy all the time what with the chores around the house I was staying, I also had a job on a ranch. And with all of the ideas I had I..sort of innovated a new way for me to live and build all of my inventions." Cristina blinked and directed her attention back to Gideon. "I am very sorry...I didn't mean to go on about me.."

"That's quite alright! You look like you need a friend to listen to you." Gideon said smiling at Cristina. She gave him an uncertain look and picked up her backpack which was pulled off her back when she fell. She strapped her long board to the side of it and began to dust it off. Dirt flew off of it. "What's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. It's uh-It's Cristina." She pulled at the straps on her backpack and grinned at him. She wasn't expecting anyone to be automatically kind to her. Gideon smiled leaned closer to her.

"Well Cristina, I would really love it if you would attend my show today. I'm a local psychic here at gravity falls." Cristina widened her smile again showing her chipped tooth.

"Really? That's cool. I feel like I'd be interested in observing you do that, maybe for my studies. I do a lot of research on the human brain and how it works. It's never come across me what kind of mind a psychic would have. Probably a very smart well developed one, I mean..that is taking in consideration that you are not a fraud."

"Oh of course not!" Gideon said with small giggles which made Cristina giggle along with him. "Why is this the face of a liar?" Gideon smiled, his eyes became big and glossy, he blushed and lifted his leg holding his hands together. Cristina laughed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Not at all, and I would love to see your show." Cristina looked away a bit disappointed. "Oh wait..I just remembered, I have no money whatsoever." She scoffed. "It really sucks, I was actually excited and looking forward to seeing you perform."

"Oh don't you worry about that, my darling. I've got you covered."

"B-but Gideon-" Gideon pulled Cristina down by her arm and put his finger over her lips.

"No buts. I'm going to treat you well Cristina." She blushed and looked away. He was being so nice to her. Too nice. She gave him a confused look. What is he after, she thought. Cristina wasn't sure what she had that he would want, maybe he's just being really nice.

"Thank you..very much. I really do appreciate it." Gideon smiled at her, she smiled back. "You know you're a very kind young man."

"I've been told." Gideon said giggling. Cristina gazed at her backpack that was sitting on the ground. She picked it up and put it over her shoulders.

"So when's your show?"

"It's goin on at about six'o'clock this afternoon." Gideon pulled back his blue sleeve to reveal a watch. He looked at the time and adgusted his sleeve normally. "Well it's about one right now, how about we kill six hours of time together?" Cristina raised her eyebrows. He wanted to spend time with her? She's never had someone want to hang out with her before.

"R-really?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you, darling?" Cristina gave Gideon a look of surprise. She quickly averted her eyes from him.

"Oh..well, I just..I've never really had anyone want to hang out with me." She pushed her glasses up trying to keep herself from becoming sad. "Everyone thought I-I was weird because I'm interested in all this scientific stuff. I-I-I just love inventing, I can't help it."

"Don't you worry about them Cristina...You're with Li'l Gideon now." Gideon proclaimed holding her hand. She blushed and gently patted his hand. "Let's say we get ourselves some grub and we talk more on the way." A grumbling came from Cristina's stomach. She hasn't eaten since she left Montana which was three days ago.

"Yeah that sounds nice." She said with a sigh. Gideon grinned at her and began to lead her down the street. She gazed at him for a moment. He's cute, but a huge distraction, she thought. Cristina was suppose to be investigating gravity falls right now, not joy riding, but experiencing is a form of investigation.

Cristina turned her head to see some flashes of cameras come from the bushes. She glared at it and raised her glasses more. Who is that? Paparazzi? Oh yeah, Gideon did say he was on television, and he was putting on live shows in this town. He must be extremely popular here. Gideon looked up at her and smiled.

"So Cristina, what brings you to gravity falls?" Without looking away from the buildings across them she spoke.

"Uhh...paranormal research.."

"Oh." Gideon said becoming intrigued. He thought about the journal he had. "Anything in particular?" Cristina looked at him squinting her eyes.

"N-no not at the moment. I've just been having these umm...crazy dreams telling me to come here. Their was this-this thing-" she stopped herself from speaking and looked away from Gideon. "Nevermind...it's nothing. You know, I hope I'll get to invent some stuff here. I was sort of loosing access to supplies in my home town."

"Oh I'm sure you can do wonders with that creative cranium of yours." Cristina smiled at him.

"Wow thanks. I have a lot of ideas. Ideas that-that can change the world!" Cristina said in excitement putting her hands out for emphasis. Gideon looked at her with a curious look. He began to wonder..if she could be of use to him. He smiled and put his hand on his chin. He did have a particular, weapon in mind.

"That's helpful information, for me... getting to know you better." Cristina nodded at him. "How about we get you into something more appropriate. Don't get me wrong, your clothes are...nice. They're just the slightest bit rugged." Cristina's eyes darted back and forth then back at gideon to give a grin.

"Well, yeah. The kind of work I do will require some dirtyness."

"Yeah.." Gideon said frowning. They both stopped in front of a dress shop. Gideon pushed open the door for her a bell rang. "I'm still going to get you a dress." Cristina was about to object and speak her mind but before she could Gideon put his hand on his hip. He gave her a look. She sighed and gave up trying to reason with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them walked into a nearby dress store. The small bell rang as the door was shut. A woman walked over to them from behind the counter. Gideon and Cristina smiled at her.

"What can I get for you today, Gideon? The usual dry cleaned blue suit?"

"Howdy Melinda. No suit this time. I would like to purchase my lady friend a dress if you please." Gideon said smiling at Cristina's. She waved at the dress store owner awkwardly.

"Ohh! And what kind of dress would you like mam?"

"How about something in pink?" Gideon said looking at Cristina with a smile.

"Ohhhhh...no. I'm not-not interested in anything that-that is in pink." Gideon patted her hip.

"Of course you are! You'll love what I'll pick out for you!" Gideon stated cheerfully as he began to look at all the dresses. He walked allong already searching the racks for a perfect dress. Cristina stared at him uncertain of his actions. She was never really good at speaking her own mind.

"Well, if you say so." She crossed her arms. Cristina set her back pack down near the front of the store. Gideon, still looking through the dresses, speaks to the dress store owner without rurning around.

"Oh and Melinda would you get her all dolled up? I want her to look a bit more presentable. We're going to a fancy restaurant later today and you know I don't like to be displeased." Cristina pouted at gideon a bit hurt with this. She didn't think she needed to change anything about herself.

"Yes Gideon. Come with me young lady." The woman grabbed Cristina and took her away from gideon. The two of them went into a different room. Cristina sat down. The woman grabbed some makeup palettes, lipsticks, powders, and mascara. Cristina looked at all of the makeup with big eyes. "I will make you look as he desires."

The dress store owner took the glasses off Cristina's face. She immediately clenched and squinted her eyes.

"Ughh..I-I you know I can't see anything right?"

"Really?"

"I mean...I can make out shapes...it's just very blurry."

"Gideon would be so pleased with the way you look afterwards. You can go one day without glasses." The woman began to get the makeup and apply it on Cristina's face. She looked away thinking about gideon. Is this how people act towards the rich? They just want to please them all the time for money?

"So...about Gideon, you believe he is a...good kid correct?" Melinda stopped what she was doing and gazed at Cristina.

"Why yes. He's known in gravity falls to be a very kind boy giving to the community and spreading joy amongst us all." Cristina began to believe in what Melinda was saying. Gideon was just nice...and that her suspicions of him wanting more than what he sees are false. "I assume you'd know this since he is your boyfriend."

"W-what?! Oh no. No-no, you have it all wrong. Gideon and I are just friends. I just met him today. He's very kind."

"You're sure. Hmm..okay. You two just looked so chummy I thought-"

"Oh haha...well, he's just nice." The woman went back to working on Cristina's makeup. She gave her purple eye shadow and mascara on her eyelashes. Melinda grabbed her curling iron, which was already hot, and began to curl Cristina's dark brown hair. She put it up and made the curls in the back very noticeable.

Melinda stood up and walked over to the door. She cracked it open to speak out to Gideon.

"Have you picked out a dress for the young lady?"

"I have chosen the perfect one for her!" Gideon said making Cristina blush. She wondered what the dress looked like. From what she knew about gideon it was probably flattering but classy. He would be that type of kid. Cristina smiled thinking about gideon. He is so nice to her, no one has ever been this giving towards her.

Melinda walked back into the room holding a large dark pink dress. The sleeves were light pink and puffed out. A bow at the top was hot pink along with a piece of the dress near the waist and under side. The dress had layers and at the end they were shaped like leaves. Cristina gazed blankly at the dress.

"This is the one he picked out." Melinda closed the door and walked over to Cristina holding the dress. She held it up over her chest. "Oh look, it's just the right size! Here I'll help you put it on." Cristina nodded. A blush went over her face. She's always been uncomfortable undressing in front of others.

"Umm..okay, but uhh for the record, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself." Cristina started to take off her clothes. She slipped off her boots. She raised her arms as the dress store owner slipped the dress over them and put it on her. Cristina looked down at the dress amazed with it. "Woah..I've never worn anything this fancy before."

"It's nice it's it? Here." The woman gave her some hot pink and dark pink boots to wear also. Cristina look the boot and unzipped them from the back. She slipped them on her feet, they stopped near her knees. "There, I'm sure he will be satisfied with the results. Oh!" To top it off Melinda put a pink heart shaped clip in her hair.

"Are you ready in there?"

"She's ready!" Melinda said grabbing Cristina's shoulders. She guided her over to the door and pushed her out. "And here she is!" Melinda said presenting Cristina to Gideon. Gideon gasped and held his cheeks. He blushed and smiled at her.

"Why you look absolutely gorgeous, Cristina. You barley look like the same person anymore." Cristina gave a crooked smile, her chipped tooth now noticeable.

"I barley feel like the same person.." Gideon grabbed her hand.

"Ohh! I can't wait to show you around today. Come on let's go. We'll leave your stuff here and come back for it later. Won't we?" He said looking at Melinda with a raised brow. Melinda nervously nodded her head yes. "Good. Now we really must be going. Still gotta kill a few more hours together!"

Gideon pushed open the door and rushed out still holding Cristina's hand. Everyone began to crowd and follow them. Whispers were heard all around them. People began to speak louder 'is that gideon with a woman?' 'Who is that mystery women?' Gideon laughs and keeps his hand on hers.

"Oh don't worry about them Cristina! They just like to keep an up to date on my romantic status. Which is at the moment single...but.." Cristina widened her eyes, still unable to see much definition.

"But, yeah! Haha! But you could meet a wonderful person who is your age or-or..however old you really are. I mean..it would be really nice bu-"

"Oh hush Cristina! Y'all county girl's need decisions to be made for you! Thats just what I'm doing for you!" Cristina gave him a glare taking great offense to his comment. She always hated the way people would compare her intelligence to the place where she was raised.

"Now wait just a minute. Are you implying that you think I'm a bubble headed dummy? Because I'm not!" She snatched her hand away from him and stood. Her face almost creating a sneer. Gideon chuckled and grabbed her hand again. She looked away from him squinting her eyes.

"All I'm trying to say is, I think it's best if you stay with me in this town. I think some people will make you turn against me.." Gideon began to think of stan and dipper. If they found out how smart she was, they would want to take her away from him. Cristina gave him a look of confusion.

"What? Who would ever do that?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. Just promise you'll stay by my side?" Gideon's eyes became big. He turned to Cristina with small tears in his eyes. He gave a small pout with his lips. Who could he possibly be talking about, she thought. What sort of secrets was he hiding? She sighed and began to feel bad for him.

"Alright Gideon. I promise." She gave him a smile. Gideon blushed and giggled.

"You are truly a treat Cristina..." they began to walk down the street once more. Gideon looked up at her. He was puzzled. She seemed to be so willing to do whatever he wanted. She was a little shy, but if the circumstances were bad, she could make decisions for herself.

"So where are we going now, Gideon?"

"Hmm? Oh, their are arcade games over here if you're willing to try it out?" Cristina smiled.

"Oh yeah! I'd love to see what kind of umm..arcade games, they have there!"

"You have no idea what an arcade is do you?"

"No." Gideon giggled at her.

"Well, I'll show you." Cristina smiled hoping to find out what this was. She loved learning new things whenever she had the opportunity.

They both walked into the shop. Gideon walked up to a game.

"Watch me play this one! I'm an expert!" Cristina walked over to the game. She glared at it trying to make out the words. She had to step up to the bright screen reall close to read it.

"Hmm? Investment banking?" She stepped back and examined the game. "What is this thing?" She whispered to herself. "I was never really let into town a lot...and when I was, their wasn't a bunch of technology. Well..not as advanced as this. I sort of lived in the mountains. Where I did go to get machine parts was really far out."

"Mhm!" Gideon said playing the game ignoring her. Cristina looked at him, her visoon still far from her. She touched the side of the arcade game. She ran her hand down the side of the cold metal frame that surrounded it. Her fingers soon found their way to its opening. She kneeled down and squinted her eyes at it. Screws were at each end of a panel.

"I wish I had my screwdriver." She said touching the small bolts. Cristina wanted to open it, to see what's inside. She was certain their had to be computer chips in it. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Where in here could I find a screwdriver. Hey Gideon, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, yeah. You go ahead and have some fun sweetie!" Cristina walked over to an unattended counter.

"Umm excuse me? Hello?" She frowned and saw from behind the counter a bunch of tools. Her eyes darted aeound before she stepped onto the counter and jumped down to grab the tool box. She opened it with a key that was on the top of a shelf and grabbed a screwdriver. "Hehe.." Cristina hoped back over and quickly scurried away.

She rushed as far away from the front counter and hid behind a game. On the sceen of the game appeared a yellow triangle. She opened her eyes wide and turned her head to the screen. It went back to its normal screen which was a brain game. Cristina squinted and made out the shape of a brain.

"Brain teasers? Hmm.." she smiled and put her hand on her chin. If she could get the programing chip out she could most definitely use it in an important project. "I really wish I brought my journal. I could write this down for later. Or maybe.." she quickly unplugged the game and began to unscrew the side of it where the metal panel was.

Cristina ripped off the metal panel and crawled inside of the game. She began to dig around the inside and pull out the wires and mechanics that were inside. She tugged on a wire that made a spark come out. She yellped and quickly covered her mouth. Glaring at the cpu located in the custom per game hardware. She looked at it with a close eye.

"This-this is what I've been looking for! I can use this for my telepathic headbands." She smiled widley. Just as she crawled out gideon walked over. She stoof in front of him with an ear to ear grin. Gideon looked up and down at her, her hair was messy and her dress was dirty and torn.

"Ugh! Look what you've done! What were you doing crawling around in that thing anyways?" Cristina frowned, her face became red. From behind her a loud crashing noise was made. The arcade game began to catch fire.

"I'm sorry! I think we should get going." Cristina quickly picked up Gideon and rushed out of the arcade game shop. Gideon struggled in her arms he did not like being carried, although she was very strong. Maybe she had more useful to him than he first intended. Gideon smiled.

Cristina put Gideon down and panted. Her chest puffed in and out. She leaned up against a wall and wiped away the sweat that fell from her brow. Locks of hair fell from Cristina's updo and landed beside her face. Gideon looked up and down at her. She was smart and had exemplary physical strength?

"My word Cristina, you sure did carry me a long way from that place." She looked up at gideon continuously blinking.

"Sorry Gideon? Is it still you? I can't see a thing."

"Why of course it's still me, darling." He said walking very close to her and grabbing her hand. Cristina made out his body and the frame of his face. She even spotted his big hair after she had gained her breath once more. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "What were you doing back there anyways?"

Cristina held up the cpu. Gideon chuckled and put his hand against his waist.

"That's it? That's all? W-what is that?"

"A cpu. I thought I could use it for something important I'm working on. You see, the game on the system was some sort of brain teaser game. I thought if I reprogrammed the system it could help send electro magnetic currents to and from the brain. All I need is a receiver and a transmitter."

"Wow..for a country girl, you really know your mechanics." Cristina smirked.

"Yes I do! People underestimate me just because I'm from Montana but...but I learn a lot from the books I read. In fact I love learning! Especially things about the brain! Just the connection between others and ourselves, out thoughts..it's unfathomable! Communication is very interesting to me. In fact did you know apes-"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! What are you working on that you need this type of equipment for?" Cristina frowned. He obviously doesn't want to listen to her. She crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Oh just a little device that will try and help telepathy between humans possible."

"Y-you can do that?"

"Well..I'm not sure. I've been working on it but.." Cristina remembered her dream. How she almost changed the world and many lives in it. If it weren't for her..that boy would be okay. Everyone hated her for what she did. Even though it was a dream, she still a dream, she can't shake the feeling of it becoming a reality. "It probably won't work anyways..."

"So it's still a work in progress? Well, let me know when that machine of yours is done alright?" Cristina lowered her head. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Yeah whatever..." Gideon noticed how hurt she was. He smiled up at her.

"Hey...why don't we go out to eat now? I know a great place! You'll be sure to love it." Gideon led Cristina to a fancy restaurant. When they walked in everyone looked at them. People gave Cristina a strange look from the way she was presented. She looked to be a mess.

"Umm hello Gideon. Table for two?" The hostess said looking down at him.

"You got it!" Gideon said holding onto Cristina's hand. She looked down at him with a weak smile.

The two of them took a seat in a booth. She looked down at the table trying to avoid eye contact. Almost instantly their food was brought out to them. Cristina's mouth dropped. She watched the people walk away. Steam from the food filled the air and caught her attention. She patted her hands on her lap.

Gideon began to eat. He took small bites and looked up to see Cristina still looking at her food. She shot her eyes up at him. Her eyes seemed to be distressed as if recalling something horrid. He raised his eyebrow shooken with her behavior.

"Can-can we eat now?"

"Yes, why wouldn't we be able to eat?"

"S-sorry. It's sort of an impulse for me to ask that. The place I was raised in..we couldn't really eat until we were told or we kindly asked." Cristina picked up her fork and began to shovel in her food. Bits of her food fell from her mouth and onto her dress.

"You let your parents train you into taking orders from them? Why, if my parents did that to me, I'd kick them right out of the house!" Cristina stopped and looked at gideon. Sauce covered her mouth and dripped down her neck.

"Parents? Oh! No-no. I didn't live with my parents I sort of stayed somewhere else. Remember when I said I stayed in a boarding house? I wasn't really telling the truth...I'm actually a orphan." Gideon leaned closer becoming intrigued. "And I didn't want to say anything because-because a lot of people tease me about it...and I thought you would too."

"That's alright." She put her hand on her cheek and her elbows on the table. "Hey, you have a little bit of sauce..on your.." Cristina got her napkin and rubbed her mouth. Sauce still remained around her lips and dress. Gideon rolled his eyes and grabbed the napkins from her. He's never met someone this messy before.

"You're hopeless."

"Probably...actually, most definitely." Gideon helped get the rest of her food off her. Red stains still remained on her outfit. Gideon and Cristina looked at each other. They both chuckled.

"You know..I've never met anyone like you Cristina." She nodded her head.

"Yeah. Umm, thank you. I mean, I-I hope that's a compliment."

"It is." Gideon said grinning at her. Cristina smiled. She looked up and noticed a whole bunch of people surrounding them. They all gave dreamy looks at the two of them. The croud of people all emmited a sound of awe. She slumped down in her chair, her face became completely red.

"Well I've completely lost my appetite."

"You did enjoy the food right?" She sat back up and looked directly at gideon.

"Absolutely! I've never eaten anything so delicious..or fancy." Cristina said looked down at her plate. All of her food was gone. Gideon picked up his napkin and gently patted his face with it. He stood up from the chair as did Cristina.

"Looks like it's time for my show! Come with me Cristina! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and began to drag her with him to the tent of telepathy.

All throughout the show Cristina watched him. She noticed what he was saying was a bit strange. It looked like everything he 'predicted' was pretty obvious. She didn't regret watching him though, he was still very nice to her.

Once Gideon's show was over, Cristina waited outside of the tent to meet up with him. She watched as people walked out of the yext chattering to themselves. One specifically caught her eye, a family. She dropped her eyebrows watching them walk off hand in hand together. He walked up next to her.

"So what did you think?" She stumbled to find words. She wanted to be honest but she also wanted to be polite. Cristina put two thumbs up.

"It was terrific, Gideon!" Cristina put her hands down.

"So do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"No I don't."

"How about you stay at my place?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's go get your stuff." Gideon and Cristina went back to the dress shop. They walked in. Cristina crossed her arms ashamed of what had happend to the dress. Melinda was shocked to see it ripped and dirty. "Sorry about the dress Melinda. I'm sure this is plenty to pay for it."

Gideon gave Melinda a smile almost putting her under a trance. Melinda smiled back.

"Awe! That's quite alright. Keep the dress." Cristina looked at the dress store owner with sorrowful eyes.

"I am so very sorry for what I did." Melinda grabbed her shoulders and began to guide her over to the next room once again.

"Oh it's fine." Cristina shook it off and went into the other room. She began to put on her regular clothes again. Before stepping out of the room she thought about gideon. He was a fraud psychic. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't bring her journal. She should make it a note that gideon is somewhat of a liar.

Cristina grabbed her pink clips and walked out of the room. She folded her dress up carefully. She unzipped her backpack and pushed in the dress. It was completely destroyed, but she didn't want to be rude, so she accepted it anyways.

After gathering up her stuff, she and gideon went to his house. They both walked inside. "Just put your things right there." Cristina threw her bag on the ground near the door.

"Now Gideon, what did I tell you about having older guests over? You can't invite them into the house unless you get my approval." Gideon's dad said as he was sitting in the chair in the living room.

"Father, this is my good friend Cristina."

"Well I've never heard of her. Are you new in town?"

"Uhh..umm..yeah." Cristina looked down at gideon uncomfortable.

"She needs a place to stay..come on dad just this once." Gideon said looking at his farher with big eyes. Gideon put his hands against his cheeks and smiled big. Cristina looked down at him curiously. Is this how he gets what he wants? It seems sort of, manipulative. Cristina gave an awkward smile.

"Alright, she can stay. Just no funny buisness." Cristina nodded her head.

"Yes sir. I understand." She said to Gideon's father. Cristina covered her mouth and let out a small yawn.

"It's time for bed you two."

"Alright come on." Gideon said to Cristina. Once he turned away from his father gideon began to mumble to himself. He did not like being ordered around by his father. Cristina picked up her sleeping bag from her backpack and went upstairs with Gideon to his room. They walked in.

"Are you sure your-" she yawned, proceeding to unroll her sleeping bag. "parents are alright with me staying in the same room. I mean wouldn't it look a little weird?"

"Oh they're fine with it. They better be." Cristina raised her eyebrow at him. She rolled out her sleeping bag and nodded at him.

"Right. I mean..it's not like we're a thing or anything like that, and our age difference is.." Cristina looked at gideon. She actually didn't know how old he was. His style, white hair, and personality threw her off. He's really short and has a young looking face but. She shook her head. "Nevermind, I guess we should get to bed."

"I'll be in bed a little while later." Gideon walked over to his dresser and picked up a red book. She noticed a number two on it along with a six fingered gold hand. "I have some umm..reading to catch up on." Cristina nodded at him and laid in her sleeping bag. "Goodnight Cristina, see you in the morning."

"Yeah goodnight.." he smiled and left the room shutting the door. Cristina quickly went to her bag and brought out her onsie. She slipped it on and zipped it up. She yawned her eyes getting heavy. "I'm so tired.." Cristina laid down and shut her eyes.

Cristina opened her eyes and looked around to see herself sitting at a pick nic table. Her blue journal was open in front of her. Beside her arms were peices of machinery. She was working on a new invention from the spare parts she gathered up months ago.

"I guess I'll be using these today." Cristina said examining her half made invention. He picked up a peice of paper to see what she was working on. She couldn't quite remember what it was. Cristina looked up to see the barn and horses in the stables. They gave loud sounding neighs.

"Haha!" Cristina laughed and got up from the bench and began to walk over to the horses. "You all just want attention don't you?" She went up to them. With her body pressing against the wood, she leaned forward to pet them. The horses put their heads underneath her hands. "This is nice.."

"What are these!?" A child's voice yelled grabbing Cristina's attention. She turned around. One of her boss's childen sat at the bench looking at the metal peices. He slammed hid hands agsinst the table. Cristina quickly rushed over.

"Hey, don't slap the table! I have important work being made here!" She said grabbing him and taking him away from the bench. He looked at her sad.

"What kind of important work?"

"Oh I am going to be changing lives with this next one! Watch this next invention of mine..it's-it's going be smashing!" Cristina skimmed over her noted once again. "I suppose it is a...radio that picks up interdimentional messages?" She giggled. "What I won't come up with next!" She began to work faster and faster. Her invention was instantly done.

"Who's a total genius?" Cristina said standing on the bench. "I'm a total genius." She squeaked and fell backwards off of the bench. Looking up she coughed and pouted. "I deserve that." She stood up and walked up to the machine. Touching a button on it she began to write more notes down in her journal.

A large antenna started to spin. Again as most of her inventions did, it created a mechanical whirring noise. She smiled. Cristina grabbed two uncovered wires and connected them together. Sparks were created near her hands. A large rush of energy flowed through her body and out her limbs.

Green and blue lights began to shine from inside of the invention. The metal glistened against the sunlight. Small musical notes emitted the machine. Cristina switched a few switches rhay created and electric spark from the top of the antenna. She pulled down goggles that allowed her to see the waves.

"This is amazing! I'm just so excited I could burst!" Cristina said jumping up and down. Familiar high pitched laughter made her stop what she was doing. "What the hecks?" She looked to the screen on her computer in her briefcase. Lines of numbers covered the screen. As fast as lightning she began to type all over the keyboard.

Tringles popped up on the screen. They seemed to be endless.

"Wh-what?!" Cristina looked up at the sky as it began to darken. Clouds covered the earth like a dark blanket. Bright lights began to appear in the sky. Saucer shaped objects descended from above. Loud electronic beeps made Cristina fall to the ground and hold her ears. She closed her eyes tightly only to open them again.

The vibrations from the ufos shook the earth causing the earth and sky to look meshed together. Reality began to crumble when the outlines that covered the grass and trees were a piercing blue, red and purple. The ground began to rumble and shake. Bits of the earth began to tear appart and float off into the sky.

The ufos started to shoot out beams of light that destroyed more of the earth. One in particular came closer and hovered over the ranch. Cristina looked up as the light beam was blasted down. She quickly ran away and crashed into the side of the barn. A loud ringing filled her ears enabling her from hearing anything else.

Cristina weakened from the blast, looked up from where she laid. The world began to darken. Everything that once was...is no more now. She turned and looked at her machine. She growled stumbling over to it. With weak muscles she began to rip out the wires and metal peices.

"L-loser!" Cristina stuttered before closing her eyes. Her body dropped and fell onto the ground. On her skin bruises formed along with bloody cuts and burn marks. Her now broken computer displayed a yellow triangle with an eye in the center of it. High pitched laughter made the eye wider with cynical joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Gideon already got up out of bed. His bed was already made. It was fairly clean with a few creases in it. In his dresser gideon kept his journal. Cristina still laid in her sleeping bag. She tossed and turned feeling frightened and sweaty. Her hair stuck to her face almost completely drenched.

Cristina opened her eyes, yawned, and sat up. Heat circled throughout the room. She rubbed her eyes and face. Cristina gagged when she felt her sweat dripping from her forehead. Standing up she walked over to her backpack and got out her necessities bag and a different outfit. She walked out of Gideon's room and to their bathroom.

She noticed the bathroom door open last night, that's why it was so easy for her to find it this morning. She made sure the door was closed and began to change. Cristina put on a light teal t shirt and yellow shorts. She slipped her glasses on her face and snapped on her two pink hair clips.

Grabbing the toothpaste from it's container she brushed her teeth. The cool water in her mouth was a nice feeling. She finished and smiled in the mirror revealing her sparkling clean teeth. From her bag she pulled out her hairbrush and brushed out all the nots from her hair. She brushed over it harshly realizing how many tangles were in it.

After roughly going over her hair she went to the sink and washed her face. Cristina was sure to lather in the soap carefully without getting any in her eyes. She splashed some water in her face and rubbed it with her towel. Her forehead immediately went back to being hot again. She sighed and hung her shoulders.

"I really hate days like these.." she put all of her things into her small necessities bag and went back to the room. She put her bag away with the rest of her stuff and began to make her way out of the room. Before she could leave she looked back to Gideon's dresser. That book must have some importance for it to be keeping someone from sleeping.

She brushed it off and walked out of the room. Going down the stairs she saw gideon standing at the door. He wore a pair of swimming trunks with the american flag on them. In his other hand he had a bag full of extra clothing, towels, lotion, sunscreen, and other beach like accessories.

"Here would you mind holding this? Thanks." Gideon tossed the bag up to Cristina who teetered to catch it. Stumbling she held the bag close to her body now paranoid about it falling. "We're going to the public pool today, Cristina." Cristina wiped her forehead and adgusted her glasses.

"Listen Gideon, I know it's hot but I don't think I want to go to the public pool." She pulled out a pair of bright green sandals from the bag and put them on.

"Why ever not?" Gideon said already giving her puppy eyes. Cristina looked at him stunned.

"Well...I mean-you know because it's...public." She said in a whisper. Gideon giggled and opened the front door.

"Oh Cristina, you're a hot ticket. We're still going anyways." Gideon grabbed her hand and brought her out of his house. He closed the door. She did a quiet scoff and went with him. Cristina was not fond of being out in public. Science speeches, and intellectual conversations, she could handel but not this.

They both walked down the sidewalk, the sun beated down on them. Cristina began to pant and become weak from the increased humidity. She should be used to this kind of heat since she has worked on a farm all her life.

Cristina looked down at her legs. The bruises had begun to clear up from when she crashed into the side of a house. Her tan skin almost matched perfectly with the color of clothes she was wearing. Brown peices of her hair covered her face. Sweat began to drip onto her glasses enabling her from seeing.

"This is becoming quite the predicament." She said taking off her glasses and wiping them on her shirt. Gideon looked over at her and shook his head. Cristina pur her glasses back on. "And disgusting." She squinted. "Gideon I don't know what I'm going to do at the pool...I mean, I know how to swim but it's not my favorite pass time."

"But you're so athletic!" Gideon said in a higher tone, trying his best to flatter her. "I bet you could swim laps around all them folk in gravity falls." She chuckled.

"Well, I could but that doesn't mean I will. I am an inventor, and a horseback rider, not an Olympian." Gideon shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Suit yourself. Oh and by the way, I brought a couple of book of yours and put them in the bag for you." Cristina's eyes widened. She dug through the bag and pulled out her blue journal. "I also got you a swimsuit. It's new so I expect you to wear it at least once, alright darling?" Cristina flipped through her journal with an entranced stare.

"Hmm? Oh...yeah, yeah! I'll-I'll wear it." Cristina said waving Gideon off. Gideon looked away from her not very convinced.

As they kept walking, they approaching the pool. Cristina held onto the bag with a tighter grip. She narrowed her eyes and pushed her glasses up. They walked in near the front where the bathrooms were. Gideon tapped on Cristina's arm. She looked at him.

"Could you hand me my towel, good lady?" Cristina giggled and got in the bag. After handing him the towel Gideon began walking to a lawn chair. "Now go change sweetheart, I've got to get to my leisure time." Cristina smiled nervously at him and prentended to go to the bathroom. When gideon wasn't paying attention, she walked off to a wooden chair and sat down.

She sat the bag next to the chair on the ground. Bringing her book closer to her face she took out a pen and clicked on the top. Cristina wrote down small notes in it. 'So far, my experience in gravity falls has been all around..normal. Their seems to be nothing out of the ordinary going on here, yet. I met a really nice boy Gideon.'-

Hot breath hit Cristina's neck. She looked up from her book and put her pen down. Behind her an old man stood watching over her shoulder. Cristina yellped and fell out of her chair. She scooted back with her book at her chest. She quickly shut it and gave him an awkward smile.

"What kinda book you got there?"

"Umm...uh-well it's-it's-it's not really a book per say...it's my personal journal. Inside holds all my mystery findings and ideas to my inventions. I-I have ideas that'll change the world. This book is very important to me." The old man walked closer to Cristina. His long beard hanging down, touching her chest.

"I'm old man mcgucket!" He yelled throwing her book in the pool. Cristina screamed and jumped in after it. Getting completely soaked she swam to the middle of the pool and frantically grabbed it. Holding it above the water she swam back over to the edge. Mcgucket watched as she lifted herself out of the pool.

Cristina wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. The heat of the sun hit her body instantly warming her up. The pool water dripped from her hair and down her body. She shook off like a dog splashing some of the people around her. Cristina glared at mcgucket enraged. She stomped up to him, her fists clenched.

"What is wrong with you!?" Cristina gasped and opened her book. Few of the front and back paged were ruined. The words that were written in pen had been watered out and faded. Cristina began to tear up seeing her work destroyed. She rubbed her eyes. Mcgucket laughed.

"Y'all sure do look hot under the collar now.." She glared at him.

"Well of course I'm mad! Did you not hear me say this book was important! Some of this data can't be retested and I'm not sure how much of it I could remember on my own. I-I had inventions in here, observations, cures to-to-to many of..many things that would change the way people thing. Now some of it is gone."

Cristina sighed and sat down back in her chair. She dropped her head, still holding her book near her. Maybe this is for the better, she thought. With the dreams she had been having latley who knows what kind of damage her future inventions could cause. In her most recent dream she allowed their world to be taken over by aliens.

In the back of her journal, were the pages about when she saw bill in her dream. They were completely dry. Cristina stared at the page and touched it. She remembered writing about bill for hours, wondering who and what he was. She wondered where in her subconscious could she create such a strange character.

Mcgucket stood close to Cristina. He looked down at her and rubbed his temple.

"I...I didn't mean to make you cry now.." Cristina yellped again not realizing he was watching her. She growled, closed her journal, and set it down on the ground to dry.

"Yeah well now theirs not much you can do about f-fixing that now is their? If you want to make me happy, please-just go away." She dug though her bag and pulled out a different book. Mcgucket sat in the chair next to her. Cristina opened the book and started to read it.

"Hey what's that there book about?" Cristina sighed. He wasn't stopping trying to talk to her was he? Cristina pushed up her glasses and turned to him.

"This book is called Treasure Island, and it is a treasure to me so I suggest that you not throw it in the pool, old man Mcgucket." She directed her attention back to the book and read more.

"Yeah well...I wasn't gonna do that. Ohh, does this book have secret hidden messages in it? Why don't you read it out loud to me!" Cristina gazed at Mcgucket curiously. He was really interested? "I promise I won't do anything weird accept maybe lick this peanut butter off my shoulder. What do you say?"

Cristina narrowed her eyebrows. This was a very strange man. Was he the town kook or something? These kind of people were the ones that she really wanted to stay away from, but he was a rapt with her fascination in books. Maybe he'd be willing to listen when she does have something to say.

A small smile was made on Cristina's face. She picked up her book and faced him, crossing her legs. Mcgucket scooted his chair closer to hers so that the chairs were touching.

"I suppose I'll start at the beginning. Chapter one, The old sea dog at the Admiral Benbow. Squire Trelawney, Dr. Livesley and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me to write down the whole particulars about Treasure Island, from the beginning to the end, keeping nothing back but the bearings of the island-"

Mcgucket had moved to behind Cristina. She looked up on him already frowning. He petted her head.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah! I'm paying attention, you just have really pretty hair. I wanted to...I wanted to do something with it. Continue." Cristina gave a small chuckle and continued to read. As she did that Mcgucket tired up Cristina's hair in a bun. Loose locks of her hair hung by the sides of her face. She smiled.

"And that only because their is still treasure not yet lifted, I take up my pen in the year of grace seventeen and go back to the time when my father kept the Admiral Benbow inn and the brown old seaman with the sabre cut first took up his logging under our roof."

Mcgucket was now sitting down in his chair listening to Cristina read to him. She read aloud to him in many different voices, making large gestures, and sometimes acting out the scenes for him. In the beginning of the second chapter she put the book down and grinned at him.

"How about you try reading to me Mcgucket?" He looked away.

"Well..I..I haven't read in a long time. I don't know all those big fancy words coming out of this book."

"That's okay, I'll help you. If you don't know a word, I'll help you sound it out so you can learn it." Cristina shoved the book into Mcgucket's hands. He held it upside down and looked at it skeptically. He narrowed his eyes at the page she was on. Cristina grabbed the book and put it right side up. Mcgucket laughed.

"I paused where I was with my napkin in my hand. Come her, sonny. Says he. Come nearer here. I took a step nearer. Is this here table for my mate bill?" Mcgucket stopped reading and dropped the book. He groaned and held his head. Cristina put her hand on his arm.

"If this is to hard for you, you don't have to read it." She picked up the book and put it back in her bag. "I'm sorry if I made you do something you weren't capable of. Why don't we do something else? You did my hair, how about I do yours? I can braid it."

"I ain't gots no hair on my head." Mcgucket took off his hat. "That's why I gots a hat from a scarecrow, to cover my bald head. But you can go ahead and braid it if you want." Cristina picked up his bead and brushed out it's tangles with her fingers. She parted it in three and began to braid it together.

She looked down at his beard and noticed a bandage in it. She shook her head and continued to braid it. Cristina secured his hair by wrapping a peice of it around the end and then sticking it through like a knot.

"There, now it won't be as hot for you. I have no idea how you can have all that hair just growing on your face on a hot day like this. I always had to keep my hair short because I work in heat like this and it is not fun."

"I got used to it." Cristina wiped her head.

"Speaking of which, why don't we go get something to cool off at the snack bar? I'm sure Gideon put some snack money in here." She pulled out a dollar. "Score! Let's see what I can get with one dollar. I'll be right back." Cristina got up and walked over to the snack bar. Beside her stood a girl with long red hair.

"Hey, one of those chip bags for me. I'm the lifeguard. I get free snacks." He handed her the chips and she walked off. Cristina looked at her surprised. She got that without the pay? She probably knows him very well. Cristina turned back to the counter and put her dollar on it.

"Hi, umm...do you have ice pops here?"

"What flavor would you like?"

"Oh blueberry please." The counter guy bent over to a cooler and grabbed out a ice pop. It was in a white bag. He have it to her. "Thank you-thank you." She walked away pouting. "That was so awkward...I hope I don't have to walk by there again." Cristina walked over to old man Mcgucket as he sat in his chair the opposite way.

"I'm back." She opened the package and saw their was two ice pops stuck together. "Oh hey it's one of these. Now we can share." She broke it apart and handed him the other ice pop. Mcgucket ate his like it was a cob of corn, while Cristina ate hers normally. They both finished their ice pops.

"Now that that little fella is resting in my stomach, I'll just sit here with nothing to do. Thank you for that...I don't recall I got your name."

"It's Cristina."

"Thanks Cristina. Hey wants some walnuts that I found in the back of my house that are a suspicious color of brown? They're in my swimming trunks for safe keeping!"

"No-no thank you! That's quite alright! I'm-I'm-I'm good." Cristina smiled at him nervously and looked down at her bag. She sat down gazing inside it. The sun was hot and getting in that water did cool her off. Maybe being in the swimsuit would be less hot. "I'm going to go change, I'll be back. A-again."

She stood up, carrying the large bag over shoulder. Cristina walked around the pool and went to the bathroom. She opened the door and closed it. Pulling out the swimsuit, she hung the bag on the door. It was a two peice blue bikini with light blue splotches on it. The pattern was bright blue electrical bolts on it.

"This actually...doesn't look bad." She slipped on the top part and tied a dark blue bow behind her neck. Pulling the bottom part up she grabbed her bag and walked out. Going back to the chair she sat at she looked around seeing that old man Mcgucket was gone. She set her back down to look around. "Mcgucket?"

"Cristina guess what?" Mcgucket said from behind her. She turned around with a smile.

"What?" Mcgucket suddenly pushed Cristina in the water. She screamrd and stumbled backwards and fell in with a splash. Mcgucket gave an insane laugh and jumped in after her. Cristina swam up to the top of the water to regain her breath. She began to cough spit out pool water.

"That sure did give you a scare didn't it?" Cristina pounded at her chest tryong to get as much water out of her lungs as possible. Mcgucket laughed and took the glasses off her face. "Hey lookie here! I got your glasses." Cristina frowned a little irritated with him. She groaned and reached for them as he held them over his head. He backed away from her.

"Give them back Mcgucket!"

"No! This is so much fun! Ain't we having fun?" Cristina put her hand on his shoulder trying to reach up to it. She frowned and grabbed her glasses back from him.

"No. We are not having fun. I could have drowned, and besides I didn't want to come in the pool. I mean...yes it's hot but swimming is definitely not my cup of tea." She made a fist and rubbed on the lenses. "I know you were only trying to have fun but you literally could have killed me."

"Well the fact of it is..I didn't kill you Cristina. I just...I want you to pay attention to me. I like you, you remind me of my son. He doesn't love me..and he pretends I don't exist. I just thought..you'd want to be friends. I guess I was a fool. I ruin everything." Mcgucket hid his face with his hands.

Cristina looked at him dejected. She didn't think he would be so complicated. He wanted to be her friend? One friend is nice, but two friends would be really nice! Especially if thay friend was old man Mcgucket. He's funny, wacky, and very kind. Cristina smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You don't ruin everything. You were perfect." She looked at him directly in his eyes. Mcgucket smiled. "I really enjoy how random you are. I never know what to expect. You're really sweet..and you-you listen very well...I mean, when you want to. I would be extremely happy if I could be your friend."

Mcgucket wrapped his arms around Cristina and gave her a tight hug. She grinned and lightly patted his back. He lifted her out of the water holding her close to him. Her chest was begin to close up. She coughed and pushed back on him.

"Okay..you can let me go now." Mcgucket put her down and patted her head. "T-Thank you. I don't have a lot of friends..but it's always r-really nice to make more." They smiled at each other. From a golf cart buggy drove in the pool patrol. The man driving blew into a loud whistle and spoke in a megaphone.

"Pool's closing! Clear out everyone!"

"Aww darn it. I was just starting to make friends." Cristina lifted herself out of the pool. She helped out old man Mcgucket and went over to her chair. "Well I suppose we have to leave now."

"Yeah..." Mcgucket said looking down sadly. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"But hey, I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon, and I'm going to be here all summer in gavity falls. We-we-we can hang out whenever you want."

"Really? Even if it's just for my hourly hootenanny?"

"Yes, anytime." Mcgucket smiled at her and gave her another hug. The corners of Cristina's lips rised. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged. Cristina let go of him and went over to her bag. She caried it and looked back at Mcgucket. She waved at him. He laughed and ran off waving his hands in the air.

Cristina shook her head and made her way over to Gideon's chair. He took something off his eyes and looked up at her. Gideon got up from his chair and wrapped the towel around himself. They began to walk back home. Cristina thought about old man Mcgucket and how nice he was to her. She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Today Cristina got up a bit earlier than Gideon. She sat up in her sleeping bag and quietly yawned covering her mouth. She squinted and adjusted her glasses. Turning to the bed she saw Gideon sound asleep. He was up looking through that book again. Cristina wondered what it could be about.

She grabbed her chin and looked over at his dresser. Standing up, she tiptoed her way over to the dresser and stared down at it. The second drawer was where he put it every night. They were both up very late, Cristina writing in her journal and Gideon reading his. Cristina pushed her hair from her face.

"What is he hiding?" She whispered. Cristina smiled quickly stopping her suspension. "Oh come on, this is Gideon we're talking about. He's the one who gave you your first welcome, he showed you around town. If it hadn't been for him...you wouldn't have met mcgucket, who although crazy, is also very nice."

"Their is no way he could be deceiving you..." Still with a soft voice she continued to whisper aloud to herself. "Right?" She glanced over at gideon who laid on his bed giving small snores. She sighed quietly and hung her head. "I hope for my own sake..that I'm doing the right thing by..forgetting about it."

Cristina went over to her bag and took out her journal. Kneeling down she flipped though the pages. As the pages flipped their were poorly drawn images of her inventions and lots of writing. Most of these consisted of cranium based inventions. She even had an entire section of the journal dedicated to psychology.

"What should I work on today?" The last page fell open to show many drawn pictures of bill and what he could be. Cristina did this because she doesn't know who or what he is. She assumed he was a strange triangular shaped creature and just left it at that.

The silence of the room slowly changed the more she stared at the drawings. The dark scribbled pencil lines began to move. Cristina holding the book open looked down on it in fear. The doodles of bill began go shake and float around on the page. Bill held his hand up and waved to her. She widened her eyes.

Cristina with both hands, slammed the book shut and tossed it away from her. It landed in the corner of the room. She held her chest and stared at it horror. Sweat began to fall down her face and onto her pajamas. She stood up holding borh her hands together. Cristina looked over at gideon and sighed.

"Still asleep." She rubbed her hands together and pushed her glasses up. Opening up her backpack she brought out her normal clothes, toothbrush, and walked out of the room. She walked into the bathroom and changed into her normal outfit. Pulling her boots up she folded her onesie.

In the mirror their was a small triangle carved in the bathroom design. A glowing eye looked around then stared forward. Cristina grabbed her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. She brushed her teeth and looked into the mirror. She opened her eyes more noticing the triangle. Cristina splashed her face with water and looked again, the triangle was gone.

"Why didn't I get more sleep?" Washing off her toothbrush Cristina lifted her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Walking out of the bathroom she went downstairs. "Probably because you don't think a lot of things through, do you?" Cristina turned to see Gideon's mother vacuuming the carpet in the living room.

Gideon's mother gave small stressful noises as she cleaned up. Cristina frowned. Why is she so tense? Could it be that she is so overwhelmed with housework? She walked over and picked up a rag.

"May I help?" Gideon's mother yelled and held the vacuum closer to her. She began to shake anxiously. Cristina jumped back startled with her action. "Oh! I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Gideon's mother covered herself with the end piece of the vacuum. Cristina frowned.

"You don't want help?" She said taking a few steps forward. Gideon's mother took a few timid steps back. She looked up at Cristina with wide eyes.

"Y-you...you would want to...h-help me?" She said in a small high pitched voice. Cristina gave her a slight smile and nodded her head. She didn't want to speak in fear that she would scare her again. Gideon's mother looked away for a moment before shyly handing over the vacuum to Cristina.

"I can help with other stuff to you know, if you want me to wash dishes or clean clothes, I'll do that too.." Cristina said pushing the vacuum under hard to reach areas near the couch. Gideon's mother made a small noise in response. She really doesn't seem like the talkative type, Cristina thought, but then again neither is she.

"T-that would b-be very nice.." Gideon's mother said grabbing a feather duster, sliding it across the kitchen table. Cristina smiled at her. Gideon's mother never talks, she never thought she would ever say anything to her, and she wouldn't have if Cristina hadn't said anything.

The both of them continued to do house work for the rest of the morning. Cristina finished washing half of the dishes which Gideon's mother asked her to do. She wiped her forehead from sweat and removed the yellow gloves. Carefully, she set them down next to the soap and scrubber. Cristina wiped her hands on a towel.

"I'm going to be heading out now." She said walking out of the kitchen. Gideon's mother looked at Cristina and silently nodded her head. Cristina went up to Gideon's room. When she walked in she noticed Gideon was gone. When did he leave, she thought. Cristina grabbed her journal and some pens. She went back downstairs.

"Is their anything you need miss?"

"N-no...th-thank you. I'm fine.." she said quickly, but with a smile. Cristina grinned and walked out of the house closing the door behind her. She opened her journal and began to stare down at it. She yelped tripping over something large. Near someone's garbage was a thick electrical chord. "Haha! Smashing!" She exclaimed picking it up.

Cristina went out trying to find parts for a invention she had in mind. She walked down the street holding her journal in one hand and a pen in the other. Around her waist was a large eletrical chord, she thought she could traid it for parts. Her hair was slightly messy as she has stayed up all night writing and sketching up concepts for it.

She wrote down more notes in her journal and shoved the pen up on the top of her ear. Shoving her hand in her pocket she grabbed out a different color pen and continued cataloguing. She configured many lists and charts that would help prove her math and science. Cristina repeatedly tapped the end of her pen.

"Now all I need is a briefcase, the linix for the computers processing system, a hard drive and a large power supply. If I find one petaFLOPS, I could be able to transform that into 100 petaFLOPS or 100 quadrillipns of FLOPS. That would require an unfathomable amont of power. Where could I find something like that?"

A loud clicking from her pen annoyed people who walked by her. As they groaned she looked at them strange. Cristina skipped to the back of her journal and proceeded to write down her feelings about people giving her strange looks. She bit her lip and scratched the top of her head. She twitched.

"I really should get more sleep.." In front of her was a small pink pig that rolled around in the mud. The burring of the big caught her attention. She yelped and looked down. Cristina smiled. "Aww!" She put away her pens and put her book on her head. She leaned down to it. "You're just like the pigs I used to babysit back home."

"Oh dude that's amazing!" Cristina stumbled back screaming. "No wait don't leave!" Cristina trembled and grabbed her journal. While staring at him, she began to write. 'A pig, a talking pig, oh my stars it's a talking pig!' "Haha...I know this is weird and all...me being a pig, but I promise you, I wasn't always like this."

"How in the world did you get to be this way?" She picked up her hand preparing to touch him. She reached up to his head and pet him. Pig soos laughed and rolled on his back. Cristina giggled almost forgetting that he had the ability to talk. She rubbed her hand over his stomach.

"We'll it all started out in the mystery shack when I-" from behind pig soos came old man Mcgucket chanting out his name. He stopped in astonishment to see pig soos.

"Free meal!" He took out a fork and knife from his beard. Mcgucket approached the two with his tongue out drooling. Cristina gasped and jumped in front of pig soos.

"No wait, Mcgucket! Please stop! He's a man trapped in a pigs body!"

"Yeah dude you do not want to eat me!"

"That's what they all say!" Mcgucket rubbed his utensils together and began to laugh. Pig soos ran away from him. Cristina looked at the two running down the side walk. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"This is my problem now isn't it?" She hurried and followed after them. "Mcgucket you better not eat that little pig!" Cristina already began to pant and sweat. She grabbed her glasses and wiped them on her shirt. As she did this a car sped down the road. She put her glasses back on and looked to her left.

"Woah!" She jumped up and landed on the car as it stopped. The person in the drivers seat honked their horn and shouted out swear words to her. She itched at her scalp and looked back and fourth. "Sorry-sorry-sorry! Accident!" She jumped off the car and scampered away down another street.

Cristina continued to run down the street and away from the angry car driver. Already making herself a bad reputation, she thought. Looking up she saw that Mcgucket was gone and so was the pig. She groaned and clenched her fingers. Now she won't be getting anwers from the pig and she won't be saving him either.

From another street over she heard a screaming voice that sounded like the pig. She speedily turned and slid to the end of the sidewalk. Pushing on she held on tightly to her book. Her calves already started to burn from how fast she was running. She pushed out her arms in front of her trying to bare the pain.

"Mcgucket let's talk about this! It's very unwise to eat a pig with sentience! You don't even know where it's been! It was rolling in the mud for crying out loud!" She stopped and put her elbows on her knees. Bending over she tried to catch her breath. "Their is no reasoning with that man."

"Help me!" Pig soos yelled out.

"I'm coming precious piggy!" Cristina heard him down an alley way. She sprinted over until she saw Mcgucket. She stopped and panted holding her head. Mcgucket held up his fork and knife cornering pig soos in the alley. "Wait...stop!"

"I'm gonna make you into bacon!"

"Oh that sounds pretty good! Wait, I mean..NO!" Cristina narrowned her eyes. She bent down and slid over to pig soos. Quickly picking him up, she began to run in the opposite direction.

"Get back here with my dinner!" Mcgucket yelled running after her. She screamed, her voice cracking seeing him hold up his utensils. Cristina held onto pig soos tightly.

"Wait...so where-where are we going?"

"To the mystery shack six hundred eighteen gopher road!" Pig soos said with a scared voice. "You better hurry, old man Mcgucket is gaining fast! You know for an old man he seems to be pretty light on his feet. Haha...I never noticed that before." Cristina squinted and ran quicker trying desperately to escape from Mcgucket.

He's going to kill this pig, she thought. She didn't want him to. Cristina despite being more interested in her inventions, did have a big place in her heart for animals. She loved all animals, and she couldn't jut let Mcgucket kill this pig. Even if it did get mind swapped with the real pig's consciousness.

She clenched her teeth together and sighed. Cristina let out small tears. The sides of her stomach were aching and burning. Her gip on pig soos became tighter as she grew more worried that she would drop him. Pig soos groaned and looked up at Cristina. Who was this girl, he thought.

Mcgucket rubbed the fork and knife together behind her. The metal screeching sound caused Cristina to yell again. She fanatically turned right and ran down the street. Cristina looked forward. They headed down a regular road. She turned her eyes to pig soos still holding him close to her.

"Which way do I go?" Pig Soos looked around.

"Take a left on the dirt road!" Pig soos pointed with his trotters. Cristina followed the direction in which he pointed. She ran on the dirt road, tall trees started to surround them. The mystery shack was in the forest, she thought. She screamed high, her voice cracking.

"I'm gonna get you!" Old man Mcgucket let out insane laughter. Cristina hurried faster holding onto pig soos carefully. She looked up and saw the mystery shack. Cristina gasped and sped up running right up to the shack. She busted opened the door and ran inside, mcgucket chased after her. Pig soos jumped out of her arms.

They both ran down the hall of the mystery shack and turned into a room. Four kids stood and turned. Electrical waves surrounded them. Mcgucket still ran after pig soos. He screamed along with Cristina as they all ran into the room.

"Come back! I wanna deep fry your ears!" Mcgucket screamed chasing after pig soos. Cristina stumbled and rolled onto the floor holding pig soos sheilding him from Mcgucket. Suddenly the electric charge caused everyone's minds to move to the next body. This happened numerous times. The kids yelling for their own body's, back.

Cristina screamed in the body she was currently in, her mind was quickly taken to another body. She looked down at her hands as she was in a child's body. Hee mind shifted into Mcgucket's body and then into dipper. That's when they stopped. A deep voice came from Mcgucket's body.

"Cool, I'm santa Claus!" Mcgucket's voice then came out of candy's body.

"Wooh wee! I've regained my innocence!" He danced around. Cristina inside of Dipper's body tensed up.

"Sweet mother of science!" She said looking down at her child sized hands.

"Well I guess I'm a pig now..so, that's a thing." Dipper said from the pig's body. He then laid down and began to eat a apple that was on the floor.

"This body's not that different from my old one." Soos said from grenda's body. All of them turned and looked to the doorway to see two police men walk in. Cristina in Dipper's body began to panic. She looked over to her body and ran to it. The electric charge caused her mind to be switched up into another person's body.

Screaming filled the room once more. Everyone frantically. Cristina now in Mcgucket's body ran for her own. She grabbed her shoulders and was put back in her own body. Cristina looked down at the carpet to notice the electricity coming from it. She gasped and jumped off of it.

"It's the carpet!" Cristina brought out her journal and a pen. She wrote drown the things that happened with the carpet. In front of her the rest of them still swapped body's. She sat down on the wood floor and began to draw the carpet and everyone that it had effected.

Dipper and Mabel walked over to her speaking to each other. Cristina stayed on the ground quickly writing things down. She wrote 'the carpet seems to have special qualities as it had enough eletrical charge to swap minds. The power in it is created when a large amount of friction, such as running across it, is done.'

Cristina lifted her pen and continuously pressed the end of it making the clicking sound over and over again. 'Whoever must have made the carpet...or constructed it to be this way, must be a genius. They definitely know some science, they could even be as smart as me! Maybe I could find them and'-

"Hey, everyone left and we were kinda hoping you would too." Dipper said to Cristina. She stood up holding her journal in one hand and her pen in the other.

"Who created this carpet?" Dipper shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We just found it in this room, I'm dipper by the way." Dipper held put his hand to her. Cristina adjusted her glasses and put hers out to him.

"Oh! I'm Cristina." She shook his hand and backed away.

"Eww..you're sweaty.." they both said looked at each other disgusted. Dipper and Cristina stared at one another for a moment. They both laughed. Mabel smiled and ran up to them.

"Hello! What are you two talking about? Nevermind, I'm Mabel!" Cristina grinned at mable. She held her hands together.

"I'm Cristina. Do you know who made this carpet?" Mabel shook her head.

"Nope, but maybe Grunkle Stan knows." Mabel said putting her finger on her chin while her foot tapped the floor. Cristina stood by holding her journal and pen.

"Grunkle...what?"

"I'll show you to him." Mabel grabbed Cristina's hand began to pull her to the living room. Mabel ran causing Cristina to trip over her own feet. She stumbled but kept up with mable anyways. Stopping near the mystery shack entrance they stepped into the living room. Just then Grunkle Stan walked. "I'd like you to meet my grunkle!"

"Ehh?" Grunkle Stan said looking at mable confused. Mabel looked up at her grunkle.

"This is Cristina! Some random stranger we found sprinting around our house holding waddles in her hand!" Cristina stood next to mable pigeon-toed. She pushed her glasses up and held out her hand to Grunkle Stan.

"Hello, I'm Cristina. Sorry to-to-to bother you, but...I wanted to know, w-where you got that carpet from. It has some very special qualities I'd like to look into, f-for my research. I commend whoever created it..it's very magnificent. D-do you know wh-"

"Mabel why is this nerd still in our house?" Grunkle Stan said in annoyance. Cristina frowned at that word. She lowered her glasses a bit looking away. Stan stared at her. Her glasses, the way she acted...and all that nerd talk. She reminded him of...his brother. Grunkle Stan scowled at her.

"Grunkle Stan! This is the way she is! Just let her do her!" Mabel said putting her arms out to display Cristina. Dipper walked into the room hearing the commotion.

"Well I don't like her, and I don't like her face! She's annoying and a huge geek! I want her out of my house!" Cristina looked at Stan with a shocked and slightly saddened face.

"Grunkle Stan..." The twins said simultaneously.

"OUT!" Grunkle Stan yelled grabbing Cristina by the shoulders pushing her out the front door. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" He slammed the door. Cristina stood on the porch with her arms hanging down. She began to quietly sniffle. That wasn't fun. Pounding fists came from the window. At the window soos pressed his face against the glass.

"Hey! My name's soos! Remember the pig?" Cristina began to step down the porch and walk away. "This is my real body, yo! I just wanted to say, thank you for protecting me!" She turned around and nodded at soos, continuing to walk away. Time to go home, I suppose. She continued on to Gideon's house.


End file.
